


Forbidden Lust - Present

by kpopismydrug



Series: Forbidden Lust [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Sexual Content, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re denied of something you crave it all the more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kyuhyun sighed peacefully from where he was lying on the soft bed. The sun’s rays were warming his left side and he tilted his head so it too was getting warmed. 

The house was nice and quiet, just the way he liked it. 

No ridiculous dance music was pounding from Eunhyuk’s room, and Sungmin wasn’t shouting at his younger brother to turn the music down because he couldn’t concentrate on his work. Then things would escalate because Eunhyuk hadn’t listened, or he hadn’t heard Sungmin. So Sungmin would kick his door open, breaking yet another door shank in the process, which would scare Eunhyuk, who in turn would scream like a girl – and claim later he hadn’t done so – while Sungmin would shut his music off. 

There would be five seconds of blissful silence before the shouting would resume. 

Eunhyuk would be throwing a fit at having his door broken yet again by the older male, and Sungmin would be yelling that if he didn’t have his music constantly so loud he would hear Sungmin asking for him to turn it down. 

Eunhyuk would then argue that his music isn’t that loud and that Sungmin is just being a pain in the arse, and that he needs to start having fun. Just like all the other university students were doing. Sungmin wouldn’t reply, and there would be a second of silence before a sharp smack would sound, along with a very manly shriek from Eunhyuk because Sungmin had either kicked or slapped his butt. 

Kyuhyun would leave the house at Sungmin’s smug words, “ _now_ you have a pain in your arse.”

Kyuhyun would slam the door on Eunhyuk’s shout of retaliation and shake his head when he could still hear the voices from outside. 

You wouldn’t think that they were grown men from the way they acted sometimes. Well saying that, Eunhyuk had just started his first year of university whereas Sungmin was in his final year.

Kyuhyun stretched happily at the silence and closed his eyes, intending to have a nice nap while he could. His breathing and heart rate had slowed to a calm and soft pace, and Kyuhyun was just starting to nod off when he heard the clicking of the front door’s lock opening. 

His eyes snapped open and his breathing and body froze as he waited for whoever was entering the house to make a sound. He groaned and smacked his hands off the mattress at the booming laughter of Eunhyuk. He dragged himself off the soft bed and snuck across to the open door. He stuck his head out, listened, and tilted his head in curiosity when he picked up two sets of footsteps.

“Where are your parents?” an unfamiliar voice called softly, and Kyuhyun silently edged out of the room and towards the landing.

He leaned around the corner of the wall and glanced down at the little hallway to see that a man, which looked not that much older than him with golden tousled hair standing awkwardly in front of the front door. Kyuhyun watched the male with interest as he fidgeted with the red duffle bag over his shoulder and would glance around the hallway with curiosity. 

“My father is away on a member bonding trip with his company, but he’ll be back in a few days. My mother - according to the note she’s left us - is at the grocery store and that she’ll be back soon,” Eunhyuk spoke as he entered the hallway from the kitchen and threw a cold bottle of water to the golden haired male.

The male effortlessly caught it and thanked him “Oh...are you sure they’re fine with this?” he asked with uncertainty, and Kyuhyun raised his eyebrow at the question.

Kyuhyun was stunned when Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around the male’s neck and brushed his lips against the other male’s lips. 

“They were the ones that offered, Hae. They’ve been dying to meet you again since graduation,” Eunhyuk whispered before removing his arms around this ‘Hae’s’ neck.

Kyuhyun recovered from his shock in time to run silently back to his room when Eunhyuk started to lead the blushing male towards the stairs. He closed the door just enough so he could still peek without getting caught, and felt a smirk tug at his lips as he watched the two males enter Eunhyuk’s room.

He closed his door at the same time Eunhyuk closed his own and turned to face the room he was in, eyes dark and lips turned up into a smirk.

_This is going to be interesting._

 

 

Donghae was feeling so awkward right now as he listened to his boyfriend ramble on while he helped himself to unpack Donghae’s duffle bag, and Donghae tried to stop his fidgeting hands. 

He’d been with Eunhyuk for six months now. 

They were classmates in high school but they weren’t really close. Donghae was shy and stuck close to his friends while Eunhyuk got along with everyone. They only got close in their last year when they were paired together to work on a part of their graduation ceremony. 

Graduation wasn’t until six months, but the teachers and their principle wanted to start the process of organising the ceremony itself and also a little goodbye show from their students. Most of the students were horrified at the childish idea, but after a few weeks of brainstorming, they enthusiastically got into it. 

Eunhyuk and Donghae got into it. _A little too into it_. 

They went from meeting during lunch and breaks at school to discuss their ideas, to meeting at Donghae’s afterschool and discussing anything but the graduation. Three months before they were due to graduate, Donghae confessed to Eunhyuk about his feelings for the male. He didn’t expect Eunhyuk to accept him. So he was thoroughly surprised when he found himself slammed against the classroom interactive whiteboard to be kissed by Eunhyuk. Not to say that he didn’t like it, he was ecstatic, but it hurt his back to have the tray of pens digging into is lower back.

Ever since then they’ve been a couple. 

Donghae was introduced to Eunhyuk’s parents and older brother at graduation, and despite his panicking of meeting the dreaded parents, he found that they were actually cool with their relationship. 

“Earth to Donghae,” Eunhyuk called to him as he threw a pair of rolled socks at him to knock him from out of his thoughts.

“Sorry, what did you say?” he asked sheepishly, and looked at his boyfriend when he got no reply. 

Donghae quickly stood to yank the very small red boxers that his boyfriend was eyeing up hungrily. 

“A friend got me them,” he explained for no reason and quickly shoved them back into the duffle bag. Donghae froze when he felt a warm breath tickle his ear as his boyfriend leaned over him from behind.

“Remind me to thank your friend sometime for the beautiful present,” Eunhyuk whispered, and Donghae shuddered and unconsciously tilted his head to give the male more room as he started to press soft butterfly kisses against his neck.

“You promised,” he gasped breathlessly at the sensation and groaned softly when Eunhyuk nipped him.

“I said I wouldn’t touch you while my family were near. They aren’t in, remember?” Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around him and Donghae flinched when the slightly cold hands slipped under his plaid shirt and started to trace circles just above his pubic bone.

Donghae turned fully so that he was sitting down instead of being crouched and pulled Eunhyuk’s head to his. He sighed in content at the feel of the other’s lips against his, and shoved his duffle away from him so that Eunhyuk could brace an arm next to him while the hand under his shirt moved to rub up his back. 

When Eunhyuk made to deepen the kiss, Donghae froze when he heard the sound of the front door slamming shut. 

“Hyuk? Are you in?” Eunhyuk’s older brother, Sungmin, called and despite Eunhyuk’s determined lips to continue, Donghae pushed the other slightly so that they were separated.

“You promised,” Donghae pointed out as he shuffled backwards so that he wasn’t close to temptation no longer.

Eunhyuk groaned in frustration, and Donghae smiled in amusement when his boyfriend stormed out of the room. Donghae rolled his eyes when he heard his boyfriend’s demand of why his brother was home so early, and leaned his head back so that it rested on the edge of the bed. 

“Do you want me to leave so you can get back to it?” he heard Sungmin offer and his face burned at the words. 

“Oh yes, cause that won’t be at all awkward would it?” he heard Eunhyuk snap, and then the stamping of his feet coming back up the stairs. 

Donghae turned his face to watch Eunhyuk storm into the room just as his brother shouted, “Keep it down!” 

Donghae groaned with embarrassment as Eunhyuk slammed his door shut in reply.

_How was he going to cope for the next week?_

 

Kyuhyun couldn’t help the hungry gaze that followed the golden haired male that came out of Eunhyuk’s bedroom later that evening. 

They had spent the afternoon in the small bedroom and Kyuhyun could hear which film they were watching, and had snorted at the genre. He had wondered if Eunhyuk was trying to scare his boyfriend when he heard a small yelp halfway through the movie, but then he heard the soft sound of slap and an angry whisper. He knew what Eunhyuk was doing and he felt envious of the male. 

He had hid in the room for the day, listening to the voices that came from the bedroom while he planned his first move. He was attracted to the male and it’s been awhile since he last felt like that. He smirked at the memory of his last attraction and how it played out. 

_I should visit him sometime;_ he thought to himself before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and proceeded after the two men. 

It was dinner time and Eunhyuk’s mother had cooked the meal with the help of Sungmin. Kyuhyun took in the spicy smell and smiled softly. Eunhyuk’s mother always knew how to make a good curry. 

He sat on the stairs and listened to them converse. 

Sungmin was making subtle jabs at Eunhyuk from what had happened earlier, and just true to his nature, Eunhyuk was biting at everything his brother was saying. Kyuhyun leaned so that he could peak his head around the corner to watch a certain someone’s reactions and smiled when he saw the blush on Donghae’s face. 

“Is it too spicy for you, Donghae? Would you like some more water?” Eunhyuk’s mother fussed over the male, and even though he declined for more water, she gave it to him anyway.

“Your boyfriend is finding it too hot, Hyuk, why don’t you offer to cool him down?” Sungmin teased quietly to his brother, and Kyuhyun chuckled when Eunhyuk kicked him hard from underneath the table.

“What was that?” their mother asked at the soft thud and looked in their direction to find a wince on Sungmin’s face and a slight smile on Eunhyuk’s.

“Min just banged his foot against the leg of the table; you know how klutzy he is,” Eunhyuk commented and ignored the glare that got sent his way.

“Erm... is it okay if I can go to the bathroom really quickly?” a small voice spoke up and Kyuhyun sucked in a sharp breath at the question, and the opportunity it presented. 

Kyuhyun didn’t realise that someone had glanced his way and was watching him. He watches their heads nod, and panics when he realises that Donghae was walking towards him while nodding as he listened to Eunhyuk’s directions. Kyuhyun scrambled up the stairs, making sure to stay silent in his haste, and almost fell into the small alcove that’s near the bathroom door. 

He knows he can’t be seen because the hallway is dark, but that doesn’t stop him from flattening himself against the wall. 

He listens as Donghae comes up the stairs, the male’s soft footfalls, and waits for the click of the bathroom door shutting quietly before letting out a sigh of relief. 

Kyuhyun slips across the corridor so that he’s standing in the parents’ room and closes the door so it’s half open. Just enough so that he can shield his body from sight. He half-heartedly calms his excited breathing of finally being somewhat close to the male. He waits with bated breath when the toilet is flushed and the sound of the taps run before finally turning off. Kyuhyun double checks to make sure he isn’t visible, just as the bathroom door opens, and Donghae is lit up by the bathroom light.

Kyuhyun’s eyes capture the moment, and he stares transfixed as the male turns the light off and slowly navigates down the corridor towards the landing. 

_He’s beautiful, so temptingly beautiful._

Kyuhyun dazedly steps out of the room he’s in and follows silently, but he freezes when he sees Sungmin come up the stairs, his eyes on him. Sungmin nods at Donghae as they pass, but he doesn’t take his eyes off Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun swallows at the knowing look in the other’s eyes, and darts down the corridor and back into his room where he promptly locks it. 

His heart is pounding at being discovered, and also at the lust that he’s feeling towards the boyfriend. He freezes when he hears Sungmin come towards his room and waits when the other pauses outside his door.

“Don’t let Hyuk or our parents know what you’re doing,” he hears the other man order, and Kyuhyun taps gently on the door to show that he understands.

“Good. It’s about time you started showing your face around here.” 

Sungmin’s soft spoken words echo around him as the male walks away and Kyuhyun rests his head against the door as he listens to the male leave.

_Well...it could have gone worse,_ he dryly thought to himself. 

 

Donghae has been staying with Eunhyuk for the past two days now, and he was starting to feel a lot more comfortable. Since his parents had gone away on a little holiday for themselves, he was left with the house to himself. Any other nineteen year-old would be jumping at the chance to have an empty house while their parents were away. But for Donghae who hated to be on his own, it was a nightmare. He considered having Eunhyuk stay with him, and when Eunhyuk told his parents, they both were surprised when Eunhyuk’s parents ordered Eunhyuk to bring him to stay with them for the week. 

Donghae would be checking his house later in the week for post, and also to make sure it was still standing. But for the meantime, he was sitting in the living room waiting for Eunhyuk to return from the store with popcorn for the film that they had rented. 

Sungmin was in the basement with a university friend, and they were working on a piece of music for their course. Donghae could faintly hear the sound of the keyboard playing piano notes. 

But other than that, he was alone. 

Donghae sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall, and realised it’ll be another twenty minutes till Eunhyuk would be back. He closed his eyes and settled into a relaxed position on the sofa.

_I’m sure he won’t mind if I rest my eyes for a few minutes._

 

Kyuhyun stood at the end of the sofa, and was trying very hard not to jump the male that was curled up on it. He’d kept his distance from the male and Sungmin over the past few days, and after much planning, he was finally ready. 

Kyuhyun softly walked towards Donghae and knelt down so he was facing the man. He lightly touched the other’s cheek, and had to smother a groan at the softness. He waited to see if the male had reacted to the touch, and when he got a soft nuzzle in return, Kyuhyun felt his blood pound with anticipation and excitement.

He stroked the pale skin and brushed his thumb lightly over the pout-full lips. He rose higher on his knees so that he could brush his lips over the other’s forehead. 

Donghae mumbled at the touch, and Kyuhyun knew it was time.

“Shh, it’s just me, Hae,” he spoke in an exact replica of how he heard Eunhyuk speak to his boyfriend when they were alone.

“Hyuk?” the other questioned sleepily and Kyuhyun’s hands moved to the golden hair to rub in soothing circles.

“Keep your eyes closed,” he order lightly, and smirked when Donghae let out a shaky breath.

Kyuhyun gently pulled Donghae’s legs down so they weren’t huddled up to his chest no more, and rose to sit on them gently. 

This was dangerous. Donghae might not listen to his demand, and if he opened his eyes to see that it wasn’t Eunhyuk sitting on him but Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun was done for. But from what Kyuhyun had heard and seen over the past two days, he knew that Donghae wouldn’t disobey him.

Kyuhyun ran his free hand down the soft expansion of Donghae’s neck and leaned in close to feel the soft panting against his face.

“What do you want, Hae?” he asked softly and stared as those beautiful, pink lips parted to be licked by the small muscle inside. 

Kyuhyun accidently gripped harder on the soft locks at the move, and he was surprised at the small moan that came from it.

“Kiss me,” Donghae moaned breathlessly, and Kyuhyun happily did so.

At the first touch of his lips against the other, Kyuhyun couldn’t stop the moan from escaping him. Donghae pressed harder against him, and Kyuhyun let the male chose the tempo of the kiss. He felt Donghae’s hands rise to rest on his back, and Kyuhyun immediately grabbed them and forced them down beside his knees. 

He could fake how his voice sounded, but not his body.

Donghae whimpered at the denied touch and fought against Kyuhyun’s hands. 

Kyuhyun broke the kiss to whisper forcefully. “No touching. You’re not allowed to look or touch. This is your punishment for falling asleep.”

He felt Donghae buck under him and Kyuhyun groaned at the movement. Donghae stopped struggling to touch him, and decided to show his displeasure by smashing their lips back together.

While Donghae couldn’t touch him, Kyuhyun most certainty could touch him. He left one hand tightly wrapped around the golden locks and held Donghae’s head harder to him, much to Donghae’s delight if going by how he moaned into the kiss from the extra pressure. Kyuhyun’s other hand started to roam down the other’s chest that was rising and falling quickly as Donghae tried to turn the kiss deeper by nipping at Kyuhyun’s lips. 

Kyuhyun forced his lips to move from away Donghae’s, and panted while the male underneath him started to fight him again.

“Hyuk, please,” Donghae whimpered, and Kyuhyun unwillingly heard the sound of a car approaching the house. 

Kyuhyun pressed a quick kiss to the other’s eager lips and timed it so that when he heard Eunhyuk’s footsteps just outside of the door, Kyuhyun pushed off Donghae’s body and called out his name just as Eunhyuk stepped through the door.

Kyuhyun shoved himself backwards until he was pathetically hiding behind the heavy drapes in the living room. He peeked out of the small gap to watch Donghae jolt up with wide eyes just as Eunhyuk came smiling into the living room.

“Are you okay? You look flushed,” Eunhyuk commented as he walked towards where Kyuhyun was hiding, and Kyuhyun didn’t dare breathe.

“You... you were just kissing me,” Donghae’s voice cracked as the lust in his system had yet to go away. 

Kyuhyun watched with dark eyes as Eunhyuk snapped round to look at his flushed boyfriend. 

“I was kissing you?” Eunhyuk asked in a low voice, much like the one Kyuhyun had been imitating, as he walked slowly to where his boyfriend was staring at him dazedly.

Eunhyuk knelt down and took Donghae’s face into his hands, and rubbed his thumb over the slight reddened lips. 

_Red lips that I caused_ , Kyuhyun thought as he watched with jealously.

“You were dreaming about me?” Eunhyuk whispered as he leaned closer to his boyfriend. “Tell me what I did to you.” 

Kyuhyun snapped his eyes shut to prevent himself from launching himself at the male as Eunhyuk kissed Donghae’s lips lightly.

“You were just kissing me. You didn’t allow me to touch or see you. You said it was a punishment for falling asleep,” Donghae whispered, before gasping when Eunhyuk properly pressed their lips together. 

Kyuhyun clenched his hands at the moans that Donghae was making, and also at the promise that Eunhyuk whispered to him as they clumsily left the living room. He stepped from out of the drapes and watched with dark eyes as the two males hurried upstairs.

_You will be mine._

 

The next time that Kyuhyun was able to be alone with Donghae was the next morning. 

Kyuhyun slipped into the bathroom whilst the other was showering, and with a self restraint he didn’t he know possessed, Kyuhyun managed to leave the vulnerable naked body behind the shower curtain alone. He imagined the sight behind the shower curtain and he had to bite his lip in order to keep in the frustrated groan. 

He forced his mind to get back to the plan. 

As Donghae hums to himself as he bathes, Kyuhyun got on with the task he came to complete. Kyuhyun sneaks away from the room a minute or two later and smirks. 

All Kyuhyun had to do now was wait.

 

Donghae grinned when he spied the sloppy message on the steamed mirror.

_‘Thanks for the little show just there, though next time I’d rather have you moaning than humming’._

Donghae blushes at his boyfriend’s words and promptly wipes it clear to prevent anyone else from finding it. He wrapped the towel around his waist after and goes to pick up his dirty laundry, only to find the spot that he had put them in clear. Donghae smiles at his boyfriend’s caring behaviour and wanders back to their room. 

 

It was late afternoon now, and Donghae was humming to himself as he looked through the fridge to see what he could make for dinner. 

Eunhyuk and his mother were busy working tonight, much to his boyfriend’s dismay. So that just left Donghae and Sungmin to be having dinner tonight. He was pondering on what the older male would like to eat when he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing. 

He gave Sungmin a chance to drop off his stuff in his bedroom that was located in the basement before he would quiz the male on what he wanted to eat.

“Your humming is nice,” an unfamiliar voice compliments him, and Donghae jumped at the words.

Donghae spun to see a male that looked a little younger than him, leaning against the kitchen doorway. The male was taller than Donghae, and a little thinner as well. He took in the younger one’s relaxed posture, and Donghae wished that his heart would relax too.

“I don’t mean to be rude, but who are you?” Donghae asked and smacked into the still open fridge door when the male pushed away from the doorway to slowly walk towards him.

Donghae swallowed the pained curse and the male stilled to laugh at him. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” The stranger apologised. “My name is Kyuhyun. I’m a friend of Sungmin’s.” The male introduced himself and Donghae struggled to process what the male just said. 

How can someone’s voice be so soft and soothing? Donghae stared at the male and jumped again when Kyuhyun chuckled.

“This is the part where you introduce yourself.” Donghae blushed at the joking tone in Kyuhyun’s voice, and turned to close the fridge door.

“I’m Donghae. I’m Eunhyuk’s boy-” Donghae gasped in shock when he turned to face the male, only to see that he’s right behind Donghae.

Kyuhyun’s eyes were fixed on him, and Donghae didn’t know if the shudder that ran down his spine was because of fear or something he wasn’t comfortable to admit. The male’s eyes were so dark and intense that Donghae couldn’t break away from them.

“Excuse me,” Kyuhyun spoke and Donghae almost had a stroke when the male reached his hand out towards him and gently pushed him aside. 

Donghae had to grab onto the counter next to the fridge to steady himself from his loss of balance. He ignored the tingle in his shoulder from where Kyuhyun had touched him. 

He watched the male grab two bottles of water from the fridge and closed it silently before looking back at Donghae with a small smile.

“We’ll be in the basement working. Come down if you get bored,” Kyuhyun offered and waited till Donghae nodded, before leaving the room with quiet steps.

It took roughly five minutes for Donghae to get a grip on himself, and he went red at the way he behaved. 

He had acted like he couldn’t even make simple small talk, and he wondered just what Kyuhyun thought of him. Donghae was embarrassed about how he acted, but also at the way he felt around the other. Donghae had never felt the tingle in his stomach before, nor the aggressive attraction that he felt towards the other, which was wrong of him because he never felt like that with Eunhyuk. 

Donghae decided to take his frustration out on making dinner, and was taking his anger out on chopping up the onion he needed to flavour the dish he was making. 

“You know, if you cut your finger off, Eunhyuk is going to kill me,” Sungmin complained jokingly as he entered the kitchen, along with Kyuhyun who was smirking ever so slightly.

Donghae gasped as the knife nicked his finger and he immediately popped it into his mouth without thinking. 

He wished he never done so when he got the sharp taste of the onion mixing with his blood. 

Donghae froze when a pale hand grasped his wrist and gently pulled it out of his mouth and led him towards the sink. He remained frozen as Kyuhyun ran the tap, and with light fingers, he washed the blood away from the cut. 

Donghae bit his lip when the fingers trailed ever so softly over the cut, and bit harder when Kyuhyun leaned his head down to inspect it.

“Clean cut,” he stated after a few seconds, and looked up to smile at Donghae. “Looks like you’re safe, Sungmin.”

Donghae glanced over his shoulder when he remembered his boyfriend’s brother was also with them and smiled sheepishly when he noticed the tension in the other’s face.

“Sorry, you both startled me. I’ll be more careful in the future,” Donghae promised and tugged his hand gently from Kyuhyun’s grip. 

Donghae swallowed thickly when he noticed the way that Kyuhyun’s dark eyes followed him back to his work station, and he had to throw away the bits of onion that he had accidently got had blood on. 

He rejected the offer of help from both males and announced that it won’t take much longer to cook. Donghae relaxed when they left the kitchen and paused his stirring at the stove to sigh softly.

_I’m so sorry, Hyuk._

 

“How is this keeping low?” Sungmin snapped at him when they reached the living room.

Kyuhyun glanced back at the kitchen, before smiling at the slightly agitated male in front of him. 

“He thinks I’m a friend of yours, which was true the last time I checked.” Sungmin’s jaw clenched at that. “All you have to do is play along. Eunhyuk and your parents will never know because I’ll make sure he won’t say a thing about me,” Kyuhyun whispered and sat down on the sofa, motioning for the male to do the same.

Sungmin didn’t take his eyes of Kyuhyun as sits down and Kyuhyun grabs the remote of the coffee table, and the TV clicks to life. 

Kyuhyun watches the TV without paying any attention to what was showing, and ignored the intense stare coming from Sungmin. 

“What are your plans?” Sungmin warily asked him, and Kyuhyun ignores the other emotion that was layered underneath the male’s words.

“Guys, dinner is ready!” Donghae called from the kitchen door, and Kyuhyun smiled and turn the TV off.

Standing, he glances at the door before looking at Sungmin and smirking darkly.

“Now, that would spoil the fun if I told you,” Kyuhyun chuckled, smirk growing at the shudder that ran through Sungmin, and waves for the male to follow him as he heads back into the kitchen. 

Kyuhyun took a seat at the table, making sure to sit opposite from Donghae, and smiled when Donghae started to plate his food for him. 

Kyuhyun wasn’t hungry for the food that Donghae had cooked. He was hungry for the male who had made it. 

When Donghae moved to get the pitcher of water from across the kitchen, Kyuhyun motioned for the other to remain sitting while he rose to get it. Standing closely behind Donghae, Kyuhyun grabbed the male’s empty glass. He noticed the little shiver that ran through Donghae when Kyuhyun leant down to place both the pitcher and glass on either side of Donghae.

He couldn’t help but breathe softly on the other’s ear, and smirked when Sungmin tapped his chopstick not so gently against his empty glass.

“Do you mind?” Sungmin asks lightly, but Kyuhyun noticed the way his eyes were daring for him to do otherwise. 

Kyuhyun removed himself from Donghae and poured the water into Sungmin’s waiting glass. He made sure to knock Sungmin’s glass over when he turned, and mockingly gasped in shock as it splashed onto the stunned male’s lap.

“Oh my god, Sungmin, I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz,” Kyuhyun falsely apologised and grabbed the napkin to wipe at the wet patch on the male’s groin, only to be roughly shoved away. 

Sungmin was glaring daggers at him as he was forced to leave the Kyuhyun alone with Donghae so that he could change. 

“You don’t think he’s mad, do you?” Kyuhyun continued to act as he asked Donghae warily as they watch Sungmin storm from the room. 

Kyuhyun plopped himself back in his chair, and sighs. He watches from the corner of his eye to see that Donghae was staring at him with worry. 

Kyuhyun ran his hands though his hair and made his expression look worried and anxious. 

“Why would he be mad at you?” Donghae asked him softly, and Kyuhyun could see how his behaviour is beginning to concern the other one.

“Because I’m such a klutz, and all I ever seem to do is cause him trouble. He’s my friend and I hate being such a nuisance to him,” Kyuhyun complained sadly and brought his hands to hide his eyes, and waits.

He hears Donghae’s chair scrape as he stands up, and Kyuhyun has to fight to keep the victorious smirk off his lips. He feels the other male’s presence kneel beside his side, and resists Donghae’s tug on his arms to uncover his face.

“Hey, come on now. I know I don’t know him that well, but he doesn’t look the sort that would abandon a friendship over some klutz accidents,” Donghae spoke reassuringly to him, and tugged his arm harder. Kyuhyun then allowed the male to pull his arms down. 

Kyuhyun stared sadly at the male. “I dunno. There have been some rather bad moments...” He comments and trails off, letting his smirk claim his lips when Donghae pulled him into a comforting hug. 

Kyuhyun wrapped his arms around Donghae tenderly and breathed in the scent of him. 

Donghae gave him a reassuring squeeze. “Stop worrying, okay? I’ll bet you anything that when he comes back he’ll be smiling and joking on with you,” Donghae soothed him, unaware of the deal he’s just made with Kyuhyun. 

Kyuhyun caught the dark eyes that are watching them from the door and raised an eyebrow in question. He watches as Sungmin narrows his eyes at him, before fully entering the room, forcing his eyes to soften as he laughs brightly.

“Donghae is right. How could I abandon you over something so silly?” Sungmin smiles at Donghae, who quickly moves away from Kyuhyun and rushes to sit back in his own chair.

Kyuhyun watches the male throughout the meal, only touching his food enough to look like he was eating. 

Only one thing was running through his mind. He couldn’t wait to claim his prize.


	2. Chapter 2

_I miss you.  
Hope your nightshift doesn’t drag for you.  
I’ll see you in the morning._

Donghae clicked send and waited for the screen to flash that it’s been sent before setting it on the bedside table. He yawned as he lay back onto the bed and struggled to get under the covers for a few minutes. He pulled his boyfriend’s pillow close to his face and breathed in the reassuring scent. He still felt guilty about how he felt towards Sungmin’s friend, Kyuhyun.

He wasn’t ready to claim that he loved Eunhyuk, but he knew he felt strongly for the man. Or did he? He’s been questioning himself that all night. Kyuhyun made him feel something he’d never felt before. The younger male had a pull over him, and it surprised him when he went to comfort the male when the incident at dinner happened. 

Donghae pushed his face harder into the pillow as his body tingled with the feeling from the hug that they shared, as it had yet to disappear from him. What a crap boyfriend he was. He was lusting after someone he’d only known for about two hours. 

Donghae snapped his eyes open when a realisation hit him. 

He was frustrated. Sexually frustrated that is. 

He and Eunhyuk hadn’t slept together over a few weeks now. They’d played around with each other, but never went further because there would be people around. Like his parents and brother, and now it was Eunhyuk’s family that was in the way. Maybe that’s why he’s suddenly lusting over the poor boy that he’d met today? Donghae didn’t know. 

He sighed as he felt his body relax and sleep eventually settled in. 

 

In his dream, Donghae felt something brush his cheek, but he couldn’t tell what it was. 

He frowned, but ignored it and turned his face away from the sensation. He felt it again, but this time it was on his neck that he had exposed by turning away. He stilled as he felt what felt like a cold breath hit his neck, just over where the soft brush had been. 

Donghae opened his eyes and the darkness stared back at him. He stared at where he knew the wall would be, and swallowed when the cold breath rose to his ear. He jerked when he felt the tips of teeth nibble at his earlobe, before taking the lobe into a slightly cool mouth. 

Donghae moaned when the mouth started to suck gently, before stopping abruptly.

“For a second, I thought you were still asleep.” 

Donghae stilled at the husky voice, and turned so that his face was away from the wall to stare wide-eyed at a kneeling Kyuhyun. 

Donghae could vaguely make out the other’s profile due to the moonlight coming from the window. His heart started to pound, and the tingling from earlier returned. 

He rose so that he was on his elbows and watched Kyuhyun with wary eyes.

“What are you doing here?” he asked quietly, and froze when Kyuhyun rose to lean onto the bed.

Donghae’s eyes closed automatically when Kyuhyun’s face inched closer to his own and he realised he was panting softly. Kyuhyun blew softly and Donghae shuddered at the cold sensation on his face.

“This is your dream, Donghae. You tell me,” Kyuhyun whispered, and Donghae snapped his eyes open to stare at the lust in the other’s eyes.

Donghae trailed his eyes down to the full lips of the male, and wondered if he was actually about to have this sort of dream or if he was going to wake himself up. 

“What do you want, Donghae?” Donghae saw the words form on the other’s lips, and made his mind up.

Donghae trailed his eyes up to meet the Kyuhyun’s lust head on with his own. 

“You,” Donghae whispered, heart tripping. “I want you.”

Kyuhyun didn’t waste any time and smashed his lips against Donghae’s, his force almost causing Donghae to fall back from it. 

Donghae sat up further so that he could wrap his arms around the male’s neck. His hands found and gripped the brown locks tightly, causing Kyuhyun to groan when Donghae pulled him closer, making the kiss more passionate and leaving Donghae wanting more. 

He mewled softly when he felt Kyuhyun’s cold hands push under the black vest he wore to bed and lightly trailed his nails up Donghae’s spine. He parted to take in a much needed breath and arched into Kyuhyun when he nipped the side of his neck. Donghae couldn’t stop the noises he was making as Kyuhyun sucked just to the back of his neck; his hair was firmly pulled out of the way, and he was surprised at how much of a turn on it was. 

“Lie down,” Kyuhyun ordered and Donghae happily obeyed. 

Donghae watched with half lidded eyes as Kyuhyun climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Donghae immediately grasped the other’s face and pulled the male down for another kiss. This one was a lot slower, less frantic, and Donghae sighed in content as their lips moved so well together.

He was so into the kiss that he missed it when Kyuhyun removed the covers from him and had started to drag his vest up off his body. They parted long enough to get the material past his head, and once Kyuhyun threw it off him, Donghae had to smoother his loud moan when Kyuhyun licked one of his nipples. 

Donghae stared at the face that was smirking up at him, and jerked when the male flicked his other nipple while he bit and sucked the other. 

Donghae didn’t know what to do with the overwhelming lust that was running through his system. He wanted to kiss Kyuhyun, but he didn’t want the male to stop what he was doing. But what he wanted more than anything was to feel how Kyuhyun’s mouth felt on his cock. He grabbed the surprisingly cool face and dragged Kyuhyun back up so that he could smash his lips to the Kyuhyun’s. 

It was amazing at how familiar the other’s lips felt to him.

Donghae nipped those soft lips, begging to be let in, and moaned when they parted to let his tongue slip through. Donghae pressed a hand onto the male’s lower back and groaned in approval when Kyuhyun lay on top of him. The material of the other’s top brushing his chest made Donghae acutely aware of the male still being fully clothed. 

“Strip,” he ordered against Kyuhyun’s strangely cold lips and helped Kyuhyun move faster to take the top off.

“So bossy,” Kyuhyun chuckled, and nudged Donghae to open his legs with a roaming hand. 

“And so needy,” Kyuhyun added when he rubbed his palm against Donghae’s almost painful arousal.

Donghae bucked while moaning, and was surprised when he felt Kyuhyun slip his thumb against his lips. He took the digit into his mouth and sucked gently, smirking when Kyuhyun groaned hoarsely.

“Fuck, Donghae,” Kyuhyun groaned and took his thumb away. 

Donghae gasped when Kyuhyun suddenly jerked his bottoms off him and he was bared to the male. He stilled as he watched Kyuhyun slowly slither down to his hips, and waited with anticipation for what he hoped the male would do next. Kyuhyun pressed a kiss to his thigh and nipped gently before brushing his lips to where Donghae was praying for some attention. 

When Kyuhyun passed his cock and nipped his other thigh, Donghae groaned, “Don’t be a fucking tease,” in frustration.

He gasped in pain at the sharp bite that Kyuhyun gave him and whimpered at the piercing look he received from the male. Donghae watched as Kyuhyun sucked harder on his skin, and jerked when he a felt long finger trail lightly down his cock. 

Kyuhyun was watching him eagerly.

“Say please,” Kyuhyun whispered, and Donghae whimpered and threw his head back when he felt the nail of the finger scrape just right underneath the head of his cock. 

“Please,” he whimpered and almost screamed when he felt Kyuhyun’s mouth finally wrap around him. 

Kyuhyun slammed his palms onto Donghae’s jerking hips, and Donghae tried to regain control over them. 

Panting now, Donghae rose to his elbows to watch Kyuhyun as he took him slowly to the back of his throat. Donghae’s eyes rolled in pleasure when he felt Kyuhyun’s throat tighten and vibrate as he started to hum softly. He grabbed those brown locks again, and moved Kyuhyun’s head to a slow, satisfying rhythm. Donghae’s mind soared when Kyuhyun allowed him to use him before Kyuhyun pushed against Donghae’s hand so that he could go faster.

He started to feel the tightening in his groin and felt his hips starting to struggle against Kyuhyun’s unrelenting hands. Donghae abandoned Kyuhyun’s hair and grasped uselessly at the mattress sheet. 

“Kyuhyun, I’m going to come soon,” he stuttered and cried out when Kyuhyun started to move faster and suck harder, while gently letting his teeth scrape his cock at times. 

It was when Kyuhyun started to hum again, did Donghae come.

He smothered his loud moan of release with his fists as he bucked into Kyuhyun’s stilled mouth. He was shaking like a leaf and panting harshly as he came down from his high, and he just say noticed that Kyuhyun was moaning into his hip while rutting against the bed. 

He pulled on the male’s hair and hoarsely ordered for Kyuhyun to move up to him. When Kyuhyun didn’t move to join him, but lay next to his side, Donghae rose to crawl down Kyuhyun’s body and was startled when Kyuhyun told him no.

“Why? You did it for me, let me do it for you,” he complained and moved to crawl down anyway. 

He yelped at the sharp slap on his back.

“I said no,” Kyuhyun stated firmly and dragged Donghae back so that he was draped across the Kyuhyun’s chest. 

Donghae was going to argue when he heard Kyuhyun’s soft whisper, “That can happen in your next dream.” 

Donghae scowled up at the male, and sighed softly when Kyuhyun brushed his lips against his. 

The kiss was lazy and Donghae moaned happily when Kyuhyun asked for access. He would’ve continued kissing the male, but the heaviness over his eyes was making the kiss turn sloppy.

“Go back to sleep, Donghae,” he vaguely heard Kyuhyun say, but he couldn’t be sure if he’d heard right. It didn’t make sense anyway. He was already asleep. This was a dream.

 

Kyuhyun gently rolled the black vest back onto the sleeping body and made sure the bottoms where on properly before he covered the male with the blanket. He reached for the damp towel he had gotten from the bathroom and patted it softly against the other’s face to clean up the dried sweat. 

Once he deemed Donghae to be clean of what they had just done, Kyuhyun pressed a light kiss to the other’s lips and left the room. 

He made his way back to the bathroom and started to rinse the hand towel he had used to clean Donghae. He winced at the ache in his still hard cock, and couldn’t stop himself from palming himself to ease it. 

“Is your game over with now?” Sungmin’s voice came from the bathroom door and Kyuhyun shook his head as he willed his hand away from his arousal.

“What do you mean no?” Sungmin snapped angrily, and Kyuhyun glared at him.

“I mean, I have yet to fuck him.” Kyuhyun growled out hoarsely and grabbed the sink when he felt a wave of unreleased pleasure roll through him.

“You make me sick,” Sungmin growled and turned to leave, but paused at Kyuhyun’s words. 

“Then why don’t you come here and show me how much I make you feel sick?” he whispered and chuckled when he saw Sungmin’s disgusted glare. 

“You have a hand, use it,” Sungmin snapped and left the room before Kyuhyun could speak again. 

Kyuhyun smirked at the male’s word, and looked into the mirror to see that his eyes were dark and burning with arousal.

 _He hasn’t changed one bit._

 

Donghae managed to squeeze out of his boyfriend’s hold on him and slowly crept to the bathroom. 

Eunhyuk had come home just a few hours ago and had latched himself to Donghae’s back the minute he got into bed. As much as Donghae loved to be held by him, he needed the loo badly. He winced when he caught his hip against the sink, and with sleepy eyes, he felt for where the toilet was and started to relieve himself. 

His head fell limply against the wall, and a massive yawn wracked through his body. He was staring at his thigh when he noticed a mark. 

Frowning, he scrunched his eyes in order to make them work properly, and frowned harder when the mark remained in the same place. He quickly finished and washed his hands before moving into the light to see the mark better. 

Donghae swallowed as a weird feeling began to grow in his stomach as he lightly traced the bite mark that was on his inner thigh, which was alarmingly close to his manhood. 

The bite was starting to bruise, and Donghae winced when he prodded it too hard. That feeling in his stomach was starting to branch out into his chest, and Donghae glanced up to look at himself in the mirror. 

Donghae stared frozen at his reflection before diving closer to it. He shoved the hair that was covering the love bite out of his view and moved to see it more clearly. 

_But it was a dream._

Donghae felt his stomach lurch when the reality of the situation sunk in. He’s got marks in places that only his boyfriend was allowed to kiss, made by a man in what he thought was a sexual dream. 

_“Go back to sleep, Donghae,”_ Kyuhyun’s voice began to echo around his head. 

Suddenly, he gagged and Donghae didn’t have the chance to make it to the toilet. He spat out the bitter acid that was lingering in his mouth and he turned the tap on to wash away the evidence of his guilt and betrayal. 

He splashed his face to get rid of the cold sweat and breathed in deeply. 

His mind was racing. 

_How did he get in? He’d left after dinner, and it was hours before Donghae had went to bed._

Donghae stared into the mirror at his pale reflection, before looking at the mark on his neck.

_What am I going to do?_

 

Kyuhyun only realised that he had made a mistake last night when he saw Donghae leave the bedroom wearing a tight hoodie and jogging pants. The hoodie was tight to the male’s neck and the male was fidgeting with the back of his neck, directly where Kyuhyun had been sucking last night.

 _Shit._

Kyuhyun was starting to panic, and from the way Donghae was glancing around frantically, it only fuelled his panic faster.

Kyuhyun raced to follow the male and froze when he saw Sungmin leaving his basement. 

Donghae noticed the older male too and all but darted for him. Sungmin glanced up at the sound of Donghae’s feet and faltered in surprise when the male dragged him back down into the basement.

 _Double shit,_ Kyuhyun thought weakly, and raced after the two males.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sungmin was confused at his brother’s boyfriend’s behaviour. 

Donghae sat on the bottom of the stairs that led into his basement and ran his fingers through his hair. Sungmin knelt down in front of him and tugged the hands away when he saw that they were starting to yank at the golden locks.

“Are you going to tell me what’s got you so stressed?” he calmly asked and swallowed at the fear he saw in the male’s eyes.

“What do you know about Kyuhyun?” Donghae whispered to him, and Sungmin steeled his spine at the name.

He noticed a shadow on the stairs and ignored Kyuhyun’s presence. “Why do you want to know about Kyuhyun?” he asked instead of answering the male’s question.

Instead of answering him, Donghae shocked him by taking off the red hoodie that he was wearing and turned his neck to the side. Sungmin eyes narrowed at the love bite, and he trailed his eyes over to see a panicking Kyuhyun hovering on the stairs. 

“I woke up to this on my neck, and also one on my thigh,” Donghae whispered before he started to ramble about a dream he had with Kyuhyun. 

Sungmin glared properly at the younger male and demanded him for help.

Kyuhyun pointed to Sungmin, then upstairs, and then to Donghae. He then pointed to himself and shook his head frantically.

Sungmin roughly interoperated for: _Tell him your brother did it to him when he came home from work. That it’s impossible for me to do it since I have no access into the house._

 _“Like he’ll believe that, he’s not a child!”_ He angrily mouthed to the male.

Kyuhyun threw his hands up in the air in frustration. “ _Then I don’t fucking know, do I?”_ he angrily mouthed back and Sungmin resisted the urge to climb the stairs to smack the male.

“It’s just a dream, Donghae. Although, I’m surprised you’re dreaming something like that with someone that isn’t my brother.” Sungmin reluctantly says because of Kyuhyun’s relentless pushing.

“Sungmin, Kyuhyun marked me in the exact same places that I have now,” Donghae deadpanned and Sungmin sighed, wishing that this wasn’t happening.

“It’s a dream, Donghae. How do you know for sure that they were in the exact same places? For all you know, Eunhyuk might have gotten a little frisky and didn’t want to wake you. Maybe it was him who you felt, but in your dream you saw Kyuhyun.” Sungmin didn’t have a clue what he was spouting out; he needed to get this thing resolved so that Kyuhyun could end his pathetic game. 

Sungmin forced a smirk on his lips as Donghae stared at him in confusion. 

“Come on, I bet that you’ve woken up to a love bite that Hyuk’s given you while being asleep. You know what he’s like. Even I’m sad to say that my brother is a little sex mad,” Sungmin laughed at the blush that bloomed over the other’s face as the fear slowly began to slip from Donghae’s eyes. 

“But it makes more sense that Kyuhyun did it,” Donghae argues.

Sungmin raised an eyebrow at that. “Do you like Kyuhyun?” he asked and prayed that the male denies it. 

His stomach sinks as the blush darkens and Donghae starts to splutter.

Sungmin glared at Kyuhyun who was staring at Donghae’s stuttering form with dark eyes.

 _Little fucker,_ he growled to himself. He wondered if he means both of the men, or just the arrogant brat at the top of the stairs.

“I don’t like him, I like Eunhyuk,” Donghae managed to speak properly, but it was too late. 

Sungmin played along for the male’s sake and smiled. “Good. I know that Kyuhyun can be touchy feely, but he just doesn’t swing that way.” 

Sungmin smirked in triumph at the quiet snarl from Kyuhyun, but noticed the way Donghae slumped slightly at his words.

“Oh, that’s good...I have Hyuk anyway, don’t I,” Donghae says slowly, and Sungmin steps back to allow the male to stand up.

He watches sadly as the male leaves without another word, and waits for the click of his door shutting.

“He’s making this too easy,” Kyuhyun speaks from somewhere on the stairs.

“Just hurry up and end it,” Sungmin growled angrily and wandered over to the wall to flick more lights on. 

He spied Kyuhyun leaving, and he slumped onto the stairs with guilt and tiredness weighing heavy on his shoulders.

_I’m so sorry, Donghae._

 

Donghae sighed in relief when he noticed that the marks are starting to fade. 

It’s been three days since he got them, and so far Eunhyuk hadn’t question his sudden desire of wanting to remain clothed when he touched him. Though he didn’t know how much longer he can get away with using Eunhyuk’s father as an excuse. The older man had returned home and while he was okay with their relationship, he wasn’t as keen to see it displayed in front of him.

Eunhyuk was annoyed by it. Donghae was grateful.

He heard the sound of car doors slamming shut and he glanced to look out of Eunhyuk’s window, only to freeze at the sight of Kyuhyun and Sungmin standing and talking. 

His dream from three days ago flooded his mind and immediately his body started to tingle and grow hot. 

Was it wrong to admit that since the dream he’d longed to have another one with the male? When Donghae fantasised, it wasn’t his boyfriend that excited him, it was the tall, young male instead. That whenever Eunhyuk would whisper into his ear, he imagined a different voice that was smooth and almost lyrical. 

He felt ashamed, but his lust outweighed his shame. 

“Hae, are you ready yet?” Eunhyuk called from downstairs and Donghae snapped out of his daze.

Eunhyuk had offered to drive him to check on his house and make sure it was alright.

He hurried out of the bedroom and down the stairs to see Hyuk standing and talking to his father. He noticed the look on his boyfriend’s face and knew straight away that he would be getting the bus instead.

Eunhyuk noticed him and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Hae. My dad needs a hand at the office and he’s only just told me.” Eunhyuk scowled at his father at that, and Donghae bowed his head at the older male as he stepped from the stairs.

“It’s okay. I don’t mind getting the bus. It just means I’ll be back late tonight,” Donghae grinned and shyly turned away when Eunhyuk leaned to kiss him and got his cheek instead.

He expected Eunhyuk to pull back straight away, but Donghae stiffened in surprise at the heated whisper in his ear. 

“I’ll make it up to you tonight,” Eunhyuk promised.

Eunhyuk’s father cleared his throat and Donghae used that chance to excuse himself and leave the house. Donghae glanced over to see that he had gained the attention of Kyuhyun and Sungmin. He smiled a little at them in greeting, and started down the path that led to the street. 

“Where are you going?” Donghae heard Kyuhyun call to him, and couldn’t prevent his smile at hearing the sound of his voice.

He turned so to face them again and gestured to the bus stand that was down the street. “I need to check out my house, and also clean it so that it’s ready for when my parents come back,” he told them.

Kyuhyun grinned and nudged Sungmin slightly. “Sungmin will take you.”

“What?” Both Donghae and Sungmin demanded at the same time. Donghae’s tone surprised, while Sungmin’s was frustrated. 

Kyuhyun’s grin brightened and moved to where Donghae stood to grab his hand and tugged him over to Sungmin’s car. Donghae couldn’t help but blush at the contact.

“Sungmin will take you, and we’ll help with the cleaning,” Kyuhyun told him, and Donghae couldn’t help but stare at the full lips that are stretched into a smile.

“You don’t have to help me. I don’t mind doing it by myself. It is my house, after all,” Donghae weakly objected.

Kyuhyun didn’t reply. He simply pushed Donghae into the back of the car and got in beside him. They waited for a reluctant Sungmin to get in and started the engine.

“So, where do you live?” Kyuhyun asked him in low tone and Donghae’s brain went blank at the tone.

 _Remember, he’s not like that;_ he scolded himself and rattled of his home address.

He turned his attention away from the body that was slightly pressed against his and looked out the window. 

_If only he was._

 

Kyuhyun watched as Donghae walked up his garden path while reading the small pile of envelopes he had collected from the mailbox. 

“You can go home now,” he orders quietly as he watched his prey fumble with the keys to unlock the front door.

“Jeez, thanks for the permission,” Sungmin snaps to him and Kyuhyun quirks an eyebrow at the male’s behaviour.

“What’s your problem now?” he asks and doesn’t flinch when the male spins in his seat to face Kyuhyun who was still sitting in the back.

“You’re my fucking problem. You and your goddamn game,” he spits angrily and Kyuhyun chuckles in amusement.

“No need for that colourful language. All you had to do was say you were jealous,” he provokes as he slips out of the car and shuts the door on Sungmin’s reply.

The car horn blares and Kyuhyun chuckles as he slips up the path and pauses before entering the house. He turns to wink at Sungmin who flips him off and drives away.

The sound of Sungmin’s car fades, and Kyuhyun can feel excitement and anticipation already beginning to run through his veins. 

He enters the house and closes the door quietly behind him. He likes the smell of the house. It seems more homely than Eunhyuk’s. He notices the pictures on the wall opposite the stairs and heads towards them. He can easily identify which one is Donghae out of the two young boys in the pictures. Despite the brown hair, Donghae looks exactly the same.

“That’s my older brother. He lives in the city,” Donghae’s voice came from beside him and he glanced over to see the other standing in what looks to be the kitchen. 

Kyuhyun nodded and points to Donghae’s golden hair. “You suit brown more.”

To Kyuhyun’s delight, Donghae coughed and blushed red at his compliment. “Where’s Sungmin?” Donghae asked quickly when he noticed.

“A friend of ours is having relationship problems and he needs Sungmin’s help,” Kyuhyun lied smoothly and headed towards Donghae.

“Oh, well there’s not much that needs to be done. Just some dusting and vacuuming, I think.” Donghae slipped past him and headed to the cupboard under the stairs where he grabbed the items they would need. 

Donghae held the duster out to Kyuhyun and smiled slightly. “You can still back out now,” he teased.

Kyuhyun smirked at that and grasped the handle of the duster, making sure to include Donghae’s hand in the process. 

“I don’t back out of anything,” he mutters quietly, and slides his hand and the duster free from Donghae.

He heads towards the living room and waits until he can hear the loud sound of the vacuum coming from upstairs. He glances around the room and then at the duster. He snorts and drops it onto the sofa and leaves the room to quietly climb the stairs. He follows the black cable to a bedroom, and hungrily eyes the form that’s kneeling on the floor to vacuum under a double bed.

Kyuhyun stalks towards the unsuspecting Donghae, and licks his lips when the male groans as he reaches further underneath the bed. 

You’ve made this far too easy, Donghae. Let’s see how far your attraction to me will go.


	3. Chapter 3

Donghae should have listened to his mother when she demanded him to sort out the junk from underneath his bed. He groaned with frustration as the pipe continued knocking into the useless boxes, but he was far too lazy to pull them out. His face was literally pressed into his mattress as he reached his arm further to reach around the boxes. 

He screamed shock when cold hands grabbed his hips and jerked him backwards into a waiting lap. 

Donghae’s hands scrambled to right his balance and he dropped the vacuum pipe in order to rip the hands from off his hips. He hisses in pain when the fingers dig deeper into his hipbone and freezes when he hears a very familiar whisper in his ear.

“Do you like me?” Kyuhyun whisper loud enough so that he can hear him over the noise of the vacuum that is sucking in nothing but air.

He blindly reaches out with a hand to smack the noise off and as the room steadily grows silent, he turns his head to look at Kyuhyun, and his eyes immediately zero in on the lust in the other’s eyes.

“Kyuhyun,” he whispers uncertainly. He doesn’t know what he wants to do. 

Kyuhyun leans his face closer to Donghae’s, and Donghae tries to keep his half closing eyes to remain open. 

“Do you want me?” Kyuhyun whispers. His tone intense and laced with lust. Donghae closes his eyes and moaned as the words send a delicious shiver down his spine. 

The cold hands on his hips began to snake up, and he can’t help but struggle at tickling sensation. He gasped when Kyuhyun’s lips brushed against his neck and Donghae grabbed the brunette’s head from moving further down his neck. Donghae pulls so that Kyuhyun’s face is in front of his own again and he nips at the lips he’s been fantasising about. 

Kyuhyun groans softly and jerks Donghae harder against him. Donghae’s butt was pressed flush against Kyuhyun’s hard outline of his cock. 

“Once I kiss you, I’m not going to stop until I’ve kissed every inch of you,” Kyuhyun warned, and Donghae’s eyes snapped open to stare into the male’s black eyes.

Donghae bit his lower lip and tugged on the locks in his grip. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Kyuhyun shoved Donghae onto the bed and Donghae frantically scrambled to make room for the both of them, before moaning in delight when he finally get Kyuhyun’s lips against his again. Kyuhyun’s hands began roaming all over him and all Donghae could do was arch and gasp against those hungry lips. His own hands grabbed the grey sweater the other was wearing and eagerly yanked it up, forcing them to part to get the material over Kyuhyun’s head. 

He’s imagined Kyuhyun’s body before, and he has to admit, he never expected the other to have white lines running across the pale torso. Donghae pauses to run his hands along a scar that runs down from where his heart is and ends at his right hip. 

Kyuhyun grasps his hands and he presses short but firm kisses against his lips.

“They happened a long ago. Don’t dwell on it,” Kyuhyun whispered in between kisses and Donghae turned his hands so that they link fingers.

Kyuhyun pushes one of their hands up beside Donghae’s head, and he releases the other to undo the buttons on Donghae’s navy blue shirt. Donghae brought his free hand to tangle back into the other’s messed up hair and bites playfully at the other’s lips.

He hears his shirt ripping and a smothered groan from Kyuhyun as he continued to nibble on the male’s soft lips. He flinches slightly at the coldness of the room and arches his back to push his chest against Kyuhyun’s cold body.

“Why are you so cold?” Donghae questioned as he felt Kyuhyun’s cold hand run under his back.

Kyuhyun kisses him hard and Donghae forgets why he was even asking the question. 

They part from each other so that they each can take their pants off since Donghae doesn’t want anymore clothing to be ripped. 

Donghae led Kyuhyun up to the top of his bed and smiled shyly when he saw that they’re both just wearing their boxers. Kyuhyun pushed him down gently so that his head lay on his pillows, and sighed when the male started to kiss his from collarbone and down his chest.

“From the moment I saw you, I’ve wanted you,” Kyuhyun whispered against his nipple and nips it in greeting before moving onto his other nipple and nipping that one too.

Donghae’s body starts to writher as his body began to tingle from the pleasure that Kyuhyun was giving him.

Donghae groaned. “Sungmin told me you don’t date guys.” He felt Kyuhyun’s snort against his bellybutton and bucked at the shot of pleasure that the cold air gave him. 

“He’s right. I don’t date them. I sleep with them instead.” Donghae stilled at Kyuhyun’s words, and grabbed the male’s head, halting the kisses that Kyuhyun was placing other his hips.

“Then is this just a quick fuck?” Donghae asked him and Kyuhyun stared at him with dark eyes.

“Last time I checked, you had a boyfriend.” At Kyuhyun’s words, Donghae’s pleasure instantly vanished.

He shoved the head off him and sat up. “You need to leave,” he whispered and didn’t dare meet the Kyuhyun’s eyes.

Cold fingers gripped his chin and yanked him so that he was looking at Kyuhyun’s angry eyes, instead of the small TV in the corner of his room. 

He whimpered when the cold fingers tightened painfully on his jaw. “I told you I wasn’t going to stop when we started this, and I intend to keep my word. You can worry about your boyfriend another time, but right now, you’re with me,” Kyuhyun firmly whispered to him and smashed his lips against Donghae’s. 

When Donghae tried to argue with him, Kyuhyun used that chance to slip his tongue into Donghae’s mouth.

The fight drained out of Donghae at the feel of the Kyuhyun’s smooth tongue and he moaned when Kyuhyun dragged him so that he was sitting on the other’s lap again. He could feel the Kyuhyun’s aroused cock press against his butt, and he can’t help but grind down to feel more of it. Both groaned at the movement and Kyuhyun’s hands gripped Donghae’s hip to still him.

“Let me,” Donghae whined softly and he gripped the other’s shoulders with a shocked gasp when a cold hand sneaked under his boxers to grab a butt cheek. 

Kyuhyun was trailing kisses down his neck when he felt a smirk on the other’s lips. “I expect you to own lube and such. Am I correct?” Kyuhyun teased and laughed at the sharp slap on his shoulder.

Donghae turned to reach for his bedside drawer, and moaned when Kyuhyun’s cold hand moved closer to his entrance. His hands were frantic as he searched through the drawer for the lube and condoms, and when Kyuhyun palmed his painful erection, he gave up on looking for the condom. 

Donghae pushed the bottle of lube into Kyuhyun’s chest and wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck so that he could focus on attacking those lips that he was growing to love. 

“Stand up on your knees for a minute,” Kyuhyun ordered and Donghae did as he was told. 

Kyuhyun dragged his boxers off him and they struggled while Donghae balanced awkwardly to get the boxers off him all together. Donghae ordered Kyuhyun to get rid of his and held the male while he shifts them off.

Once off, Kyuhyun tugged Donghae back onto his lap and Donghae jolted at how cold the other’s skin was.

“Jesus, Kyuhyun,” he breathed past the shock and Kyuhyun started to kiss him again to take his mind of how cold he was.

Donghae was getting to the point that he just wanted Kyuhyun to be inside him and he proved that by grinding his butt against the other’s cock. He groaned in approval when Kyuhyun started to stroke his cock and realised that he was becoming used to the male’s cold touch.

Kyuhyun trailed his lube covered fingers to Donghae’s hole, and Donghae stilled in anticipation. The first brush of the other’s finger had Donghae bucking wildly.

“Don’t,” he panted heavily. “Don’t you dare tease me, just do it.”

Kyuhyun shoved his finger into him, and Donghae cried out at the sudden penetration. 

Donghae dug his nails into the other’s damp back as Kyuhyun pumped his finger in and out. Kyuhyun didn’t give Donghae enough time to get used to the single digit before a second finger was slipping in.

“Oh fuck!” Donghae cried at the stretching scissor motions that Kyuhyun was doing. He claimed Kyuhyun’s lips again and shoved his tongue non-to-gently into the other’s mouth.

By the time Kyuhyun had three fingers pumping in him, Donghae was moaning while bouncing softly to get the fingers deeper. He cried out in frustration when Kyuhyun ripped his fingers from him, but frustratingly watched as Kyuhyun searched for something. 

Patience slipping, Donghae groaned and grabbed Kyuhyun with his sweaty hands. 

Immediately, Kyuhyun’s hand stopped him from penetrating himself onto Kyuhyun.

“Condom,” Kyuhyun growled and Donghae whined and rubbed the head of the leaking cock against his entrance, making Kyuhyun groan and dig his fingers harder into him.

“It’ll be fine. Just as long as you’re clean, I don’t care. I just want you in me,” Donghae moaned and whined as he rubbed against the head. He cried out in bliss when Kyuhyun bucked his hips up, allowing the head to go inside him a little.

Donghae held still as he felt Kyuhyun lube himself, and moaned when he felt the other’s finger tickle over his entrance, teasing him. 

“You’re such a goddamn tease,” Donghae groaned, and began to lose control over his breathing as excitement laced through him when he felt Kyuhyun position himself at his hole. 

As Kyuhyun slowly rocked into Donghae, he stroked Donghae’s weeping cock whilst kissing his neck.

“Do you know what you are?” Kyuhyun asked breathlessly, and Donghae whimpered at feeling the male being slightly inside him.

He felt Kyuhyun’s breath tickle his ear as he whispered, “you’re a slut.” 

Donghae’s reply was lost as Kyuhyun slammed himself fully inside Donghae. They both cried out at the feeling. Donghae was shaking and panting hard whilst clinging to Kyuhyun, who himself was panting softly to control the need to thrust into Donghae.

Once Donghae adjusted to the full, satisfying feeling, he started to rock his hips and Kyuhyun readily took over. Donghae cried out in pleasure at the speed Kyuhyun instantly began, the male was brutally snapping his hips up into Donghae and Donghae had to bite down on Kyuhyun’s shoulder to keep quiet.

Donghae arched his back when Kyuhyun’s cold hands ran up his spine and he started to slam his own hips down to meet Kyuhyun’s, hands clutching Kyuhyun’s upper arms for support as Kyuhyun groaned in approval. 

One particular thrust knocked them off balance, and as Kyuhyun fell backwards, it caused Donghae to catch himself on the other’s chest. Unexpectedly, Donghae let out a cry when he felt a burning shot of pleasure race through him and Kyuhyun had to still his jerking hips. 

Donghae opened his eyes to see Kyuhyun watching him, and he moaned softly when Kyuhyun took control of his hips and moved them up and down at a slow pace. Donghae raked his nails over the Kyuhyun’s scared chest, and flung his sweaty hair from out of his face.

“So beautiful,” Kyuhyun whispered to him tenderly, and Donghae felt like sobbing at how right it felt to be with Kyuhyun.

Donghae leaned down on to the Kyuhyun’s chest and nuzzled his lips against Kyuhyun’s.

“Make me yours,” Donghae breathed as Kyuhyun continued to work their hips.

The words had come from out of nowhere, but they seemed to spur Kyuhyun into action.

He flipped Donghae so that he was on top of him and slipped out of him completely before slamming himself back in. Donghae’s eyes tightly clenched shut when Kyuhyun hit deeper and triggered that ball of pleasure again. Donghae begged him to do it again and again, and almost pulled Kyuhyun’s hair out when the male started to snap his hips frantically against Donghae’s. 

Donghae could feel the tightening in his groin, and he sought out the cold hands that were gripping his hips and dragged one of them to stroke his neglected cock. 

“Kyu, I’m going to come,” he groaned out hoarsely and yelped in pain when the cold fingers tightened just under the head of his cock, preventing his orgasm from coming.

Kyuhyun smothered his pleading and begging with kisses, and all Donghae could do was snap his hips harder against Kyuhyun’s, urging the other to come. He felt something cold trickle inside him and the feel of Kyuhyun slipping out of him. 

Donghae tightened his legs around the male’s waist. 

“Come in me,” he demanded, and he didn’t have time to think as Kyuhyun’s started to stroke his cock once again with the same urgent pace his hips were using. 

Donghae was the first to come. 

He bit onto the Kyuhyun’s collarbone in attempt to lower his pleasured and relieved moan. He was just coming down from his high when he felt Kyuhyun release inside him. 

Donghae watched Kyuhyun’s veins in his neck strain as he moaned his release, and gasped in surprise when he felt coldness being jetted inside of him. He groaned when he felt Kyuhyun slip out of him, and once the male lay down beside him, Donghae snuggled into Kyuhyun’s side. 

He saw Kyuhyun’s hand rise, and blushed when he saw that it was covered with his release. Donghae felt the Kyuhyun’s clean fingers run through his hair before gently tipping his head up so that he could look at Kyuhyun’s soft smile. 

“Say ah,” Kyuhyun whispered to him and Donghae did as he asked without thinking. 

His eyes widened when Kyuhyun slipped in the fingers that were covered with his semen through his open lips, and Donghae groaned at the taste of himself.

As Donghae slowly lapped at Kyuhyun’s fingers, he sighed comfortably when the Kyuhyun resumed the stroking in his damp hair. 

“Such a good boy,” he heard Kyuhyun whisper approvingly, and he nibbled on the fingers as he looks daringly at the male.

Donghae realised he is starting to love the male’s smirk 

 

Kyuhyun glanced at the male that was sitting on sofa weirdly, no doubt due to the treatment Kyuhyun had gave him, and sighed sadly. 

Here was the part he hated the most. It was time to end the game. 

“You’re going to leave now, aren’t you?” Donghae asked him quietly, and Kyuhyun faltered as he wondered the direction Donghae was going to go in.

He leaned against the doorway. “That’s what usually happens after a quick fuck.” 

Donghae turns to glare at him for the use of his language. “You don’t have to leave. You can stay.” Donghae says softly, and Kyuhyun feels torn at the expression on his face.

He was about to break that hopeful expression.

“Donghae, you have Eunhyuk. I’ve already told you that I don’t date. I merely fuck around,” he clarifies again, and is stunned at the words that Donghae says next.

“I’ll break up with him. I haven’t been looking at him as a boyfriend lately. It’s you who I’ve been wanting,” Donghae rose so that he was kneeling against the back of the sofa while he tried to convince Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun groaned desperately as two sides of him fought. One side was craving what Donghae was saying, while the other was telling him that it wasn’t impossible. 

He looked at the brown eyes that were boring into him and he felt like screaming.

Instead, he swallowed hard and forced his voice and face to remain blank. “You were just an itch that I needed to scratch. You attracted me the moment I saw you, and I knew I had to have you. And I have. My itch is gone, and so am I.” 

Kyuhyun spun and left as Donghae scrambled to get off the sofa. He almost reached the front door when Donghae yanked his arm so that he had to face the male.

Kyuhyun watched blankly at the tears that were falling down the Donghae’s cheeks.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” Donghae demanded angrily, and before Kyuhyun knew it, his face was stinging from the punch that Donghae had just given him.

Kyuhyun didn’t bother to raise his head as he spoke. “You wanted it just as much. You could’ve denied me and forced me to leave, but you went along with it. You’ve brought this on yourself by being selfish and greedy. You have a boyfriend, and yet here you are sleeping with a stranger.” He raised his head to stare into the crying eyes of Donghae’s.

“Forget about me and what happened between us. You’ve tasted forbidden lust now, be satisfied with what you’ve got,” Kyuhyun whispered and yanked his arm free, and left the house and Donghae behind him.

He hurried down the street and slipped around the corner. It’s there where he cracks and lets out the emotions he was never suppose to have for the male. 

It started out as a game for Kyuhyun. He only realised too late just how much he wanted to be with the other male. 

For the third time in his life, Kyuhyun cries and wishes that the life he lived wasn’t his.

 

Sungmin watched as Eunhyuk helped with Donghae’s duffle bag and took it out to his car. He sighed at the shell that was Donghae, and felt sympathetic towards the male. 

He knew what the other was feeling at the moment. 

Donghae hugged his mother goodbye while thanking her and his father for letting him stay. Sungmin smiled and nodded when his mother said he was welcome anytime. But he knew that the male wouldn’t be back for a while.

“It was nice to meet you again, Sungmin,” Donghae goes to bow at him and Sungmin surprises Donghae when he tugs him into a tight hug.

“You’ll forget about the feelings you have for him in time. Just focus on what’s in front of you,” he whispered into the male’s ear, and smiled when the other tensed.

“How do you know?” Donghae asked weakly, and Sungmin sighed sadly.

“Because I was just like you when I first met him, that’s why you need to trust in what I’m saying. Just forget about him. He’s just a memory now.” Sungmin squeezed reassuringly before letting the male go. 

 

Sungmin watched as Eunhyuk drove Donghae away, and he waits until he can’t see the car no more before he smiles darkly. 

He slowly makes his way up the stairs and bypasses all the doors before stopping at the door at the bottom of the corridor. He glances down the hallway, and when he hears silence, he grasps and turns the cold door handle. 

He pushes the door open and enters the room, taking his time in looking around the space. 

The afternoon sun was lighting the room up, and Sungmin could see the dust particles in the air. 

“I would say knock before entering. But it is, after all, your room,” Kyuhyun’s voice floated towards him and he turned in the direction it came from.

Kyuhyun was sitting on the plastic boxes that contained Sungmin’s and Eunhyuk’s childhood, his parent’s important documents, and other keepsakes. Sungmin studied the male and noticed the way his eyes were dull and lifeless. It made Sungmin shiver slightly. 

The light made his pale skin glow, and Sungmin couldn’t help but think that the male was beautiful.

“Donghae’s gone. Your game is over now,” Sungmin spoke softly, and was surprised when he didn’t see the arrogant smirk he was expecting.

If anything, Kyuhyun seemed to droop at his words. Sungmin’s heart started to pound in alarm as his brain kindly reminded him with memories of the other looking like that. 

“Not again,” he whispered hoarsely, and Kyuhyun stiffened at his words.

Kyuhyun snapped his dark eyes at him and Sungmin gasped at the emotions playing through the other.

Sadness, loneliness, anger, love and hate, they all made up Kyuhyun’s face.

“I didn’t mean for it to have happened,” Kyuhyun snapped at him and Sungmin winced at the pain in the other’s voice. 

“You love him, Kyuhyun. How did you not notice that?!” he snapped back and nudges the door shut so that his parents don’t hear them. 

Silently, Kyuhyun jumped off the boxes and stormed towards an unmoving Sungmin. 

“I don’t love him, Sungmin. You should know that better than anybody,” Kyuhyun growled out and slammed his palms against the door, trapping Sungmin.

Sungmin glared with hatred into the angry eyes. “You promised me that you would never lie to me again. Are you sure you want to continue denying that you love him?” He demanded and saw the anger melt away slowly.

Sungmin has to look away at the intensity of the emotion playing in Kyuhyun’s eyes.

“If I admit it, what good is it going to do?” Kyuhyun asked desperately. “It’s not going to change the way things are,” he added sadly.

“Just say it, Kyuhyun,” Sungmin whispered, and he wills the tears to go away as he stared determinedly at the bare wall.

Sungmin felt Kyuhyun breathe against his cheek, and he willed his body to not crumble.

“I love Donghae,” Kyuhyun whispered, and even though Sungmin was expecting it, he still sucked in a choked breath.

The breath moved to his ear and he stilled completely at the added words. 

“But not as much as I love you.” 

Sungmin couldn’t stop the small sob that escaped from him, and he turned to look at Kyuhyun’s sad, but honest eyes. 

“I’ll never stop loving you, Sungmin. Since the first time I laid my eyes on you, I’ve loved you.” Sungmin closed his eyes as Kyuhyun came closer and he could feel his lips trembling against Sungmin’s. 

Was it fear that was rushing through him and making his heart pound? Or is it anticipation of tasting something he shouldn’t taste again?

Sungmin felt Kyuhyun’s lip brush against his, and he whimpered softly. 

“You were my first Forbidden Lust,” Kyuhyun whispered and pressed his lips eagerly against the human’s.

 

_Memories poured between the two as they slowly moved their lips with a familiarity and tenderness. Feelings that shouldn’t exist between the two were once again flaring to life._

_It took just one new forbidden lust to awaken a past that had been buried years ago._

_The past between two teenage boys, one being a human, and the other being a spirit._

_Sungmin stared at the tall and geeky male that was standing outside his front door. The male smiled at him in a weird way, and Sungmin scowled._

_“Who are you?” he questioned as he shifted his backpack that was on his shoulder, the massive book for chemistry starting to murder his spinal column._

_The male held a thin, pale hand out to Sungmin, and Sungmin gasped as he felt how cold the other was despite it being a warm and humid day._

_“My name is Kyuhyun, and starting from this evening, you are mine.”_


End file.
